fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Acnologia (BF)
| birthdate = | age =400+ | race = Human (former) | gender = Male | height =?? | weight = Varies | hair color = Dark Blue | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = Coexistence | guild mark location = None | occupation = Dragon of Extinction | base of operations = | teams = None | status = Active | family = deceased | previous partners = None | alignement = Chaotic Evil | curse = | magic = | equipment = }} Acnologia (アクノロギア Akunorogia), also known as The Black Dragon (黒龍 Kokuryū) and fearsomely reputed as The Dragon King, is a cataclysmically powerful Dragon Slayer that can take the form of a Dragon as he pleases. Due to Dragons murdering his family, destroying his city and claiming the life of a , he took it upon himself to slay every Dragon in existence, believing they only cause destruction and pain. Appearance Acnologia is a mastodon-sized dragon whose entire upper body, is covered in black, round scales, which in turn are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. Its lower body, specifically its belly, inner tail and legs, is grey in color, and seems to be rather smooth. It possesses a blunt, rounded head with four large and elongated plates extending backwards, and has white beady eyes. Its mouth is full of sharp teeth, and below it is an elongated protrusion pointing downwards. Acnologia’s gargantuan, multi-layered wings are composed of the very same plates covering its whole body, which take on a formation reminiscent of a bird’s feathers. Its massive tail splits in two at its end, where the black plates disappear, and takes on a double stinger-like appearance. Acnologia's preferred appearance is that of his human form,despite being over 400 years old has the appearance of a muscular young man with long dark blue colored hair. His youthful appearance is most likely due to mastering his Dragon Form and losing the ability to age. He carries a sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. He is dark-skinned, and on his body he bears the same light blue markings he does when he is a Dragon. For attire, Acnologia dons a high collared, black cloak (which also bears his draconian markings), sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants which are decorated the same as the most former article of clothing. Personality Four hundred years ago, Acnologia was a ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent person. He killed any and all Dragons he could, ignoring the fact that many were his comrades. In the present, Acnologia is a recluse who wants nothing to do with humans, in spite of the fact that he is one. As Zeref Dragneel puts it, he sees other humans as nothing more than insects, ignoring any and all attempts by them to converse, which suggests that Acnologia is highly arrogant. However, inversely, Acnologia's motives are also shrouded in mystery, as even with one arm he, according to Zeref, has the power to rule the world yet elects not to do so. Insights into his wishes have only been touched upon by outside sources, which include his vague desire to fight against humanity, as well as face an opponent strong enough to give him a real challenge. Ultimately, in a form of irony, despite his inherent hatred for humanity, Acnologia prefers to take on the shape of his old human form in casual instances. While living in these extended periods of recluse activity Acnologia's lives out of sight and while limbering between both dragon and human form he surprisingly lives as both man and dragon. Showcasing his own signs of contradiction, his hate for humanity yet among his own assumes his "human form" yet in other instances despite his desire to kill every dragon he takes the form when he feels, marking his motivations as extremely peculiar. Preferring the quiet and be far away from mankind and left of his own devices till he senses a power worthy to challenge him, worthy of an appearance. While in his Dragon form he has shown to be very destructive and violent as described before in legend, in his human form, Acnologia retains a stoic and composed personality, even after striking down God Serena, Acnologia still maintained his stoic composure. However Acnologia possesses a love for battle, as Zeref theorized he was looking for a worthy challenge and let out a smile after Zeref promised him he will soon have a worthy fight. When Acnologia comes across strong opponents, he shows a more excited side to himself, such as during his fight with Irene Belserion he smiled with excitement and anticipation after witnessing the power of the Shield of Spriggan, even giving her praise. Despite his complete transformation to a dragon Acnologia is still susceptible to motion sickness from vehicles. Which for him at such an advanced level of dragon slayer is debilitating to the degree that he can not move at all. Something to which the dragon king hides and avoid vehemently, detesting the very sight of vehicles. Fairy Tail: Black Future X300's: Dragon King Festival X400's: Fall of the Kurilians X500's: Potamelian Extermination X600's: Demons and War God's of Yakuma X700's: Age of The Dragon King Perfect Dragon of Demise X796 Kings to Gods? The Hunt Resumes Magic & Abilities (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): As one of the first humans who entered the Dragon King Festival, Acnologia was also among the first Dragon Slayers brought into existence. Over time, however, as he slew many Dragons, he himself was, eventually, turned into a Dragon due to the extensive overuse of his Lost Magic. According to him, he has no specific attribute nor element within his Dragon Slayer Magic,however it grants him the ability to reap the very souls of Dragons, leaving them in a half-dead state and killing some outright completely. Acnologia, from devouring and bathing in the blood of countless dragons, is able to consume any type of Magic element and/or "evil" aura to replenish himself. *'Dragon's Roar': Like all Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Acnologia can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his respective element into a massive breath attack. While, as mentioned, which element Acnologia employs is currently unknown, said blast, while he was a Dragon, was potent enough to "completely eradicate" the entirety of Tenrou Island and imprint a giant crater into the ocean. *' ': (エターナルフレア Etānaru Furea): Acnologia casts thousands of stars which rain down in destruction manner. (時の魔法 Toki no Mahō): Acnologia after consuming the Space Between Time was able to wield this Caster Magic. With the power of time he was able to warp the seven Dragon Slayers into his world within the time dimension. Shape-Shifting: Acnologia, contrary to the legends surrounding him, did not entirely become a Dragon and has retained the ability to enter and exit his extremely powerful Dragon Form at free will. Acnologia is capable of extremely fast transformations being able to go from his human form to his dragon form within a matter of seconds *'Manipulation Immunity': According to Future Rogue, Acnologia is immune to Dragon Supremacy Magic. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combat': Living over 400 years, Acnologia has adept prowess at the art of close combat, easily combating away the seven Dragon Slayers that opposed him simultaneously with just a single arm. Acnologia's style of combat is simply barbaric, ripping and tearing into foes gutting and mauling them down, with deadly results. So much so that Acnologia is the only known dragon Slayer to have killed a dragon, his ability to have slain multiple dragon's at once a testament to his prowess of hand to hand combat, even more so when used in conjuncture with his magic. Direct Strikes from him cause enough damage to pulverize internal organs and cause excessive bleeding from his targets. What's more is that his raw strength he is even quit capable of killing with single blows. His style of combat allows him to be immersed in his opponents blood which began his ritual of bathing in the blood of dragons after defeating them. In fighting dragon many times he allows himself to be swallowed to destroy them from the inside out brutally destroying them from the inside out and bathing in their blood accidentally originally, but as noting his power increases became more regular. *'Immense Magic Power': While only in his human form, Acnologia's Magic Power was said to be absolutely overwhelming to the point of even members of the Wizard Saints and Spriggan 12, even the strongest male, "Magic King" August himself, being awed and sweating at his enormous power. The strongest female member of the Spriggan 12 Irene Belserion even stated that he was more powerful than she initially thought. August even said that Zeref could only face him with the Fairy Heart's power. Much stronger than initially assumed to be, even after apparently going toe-to-toe with Igneel, the "Fire Dragon King", in combat (although Igneel's power was quickly dwindling due to the years he was sealed), Acnologia is mentioned by Zeref to be still waiting for someone to truly challenge him, implying that he was possibly holding back in his bout with the Fire Dragon King. Additionally, Zeref at one point has stated that Acnologia could rule the world with his power (which he was able to do in Future Rogue's timeline). After devouring the power of the magic source of the his immense power gained an even more tremendous boost, so much so that it split his body and soul into to parts and not even he could control it alone. Commenting it felt like the time he mastered the way of dragon slayer. To stabilize he needed harmony of all 7 dragon slayers to funnel his power though them just to remain in the physical world. Trivia *Permission was granted by Ash to create this version Acnologia detailing his events and actions in between his Canon Appearances and among the scattered timelines. *His Series was named after the Chapter Dark/Black Future, in which Acnologia seeks destruction and to be come the Dragon of Extinction. His portrayal in combat against dragon's is going to inspired by Krato's from God of war who single handly declared war on all Gods. In this Case Acnologia's Hatred for dragons and his goal to exterminate them. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Fairy Tail: Black Future Category:Main Storyline Character Category:Main Character